clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Field Guide to Foreign Universes
FOR SHOUT BOX ROLE PLAYING USE ONLY. MOST LINKS HERE ARE OFF-WIKI! If you travel to the Shout Box and explore our world, regardless of species, height, or power, you are bound to come across strange and weird creatures, including but not limited to, spiky puffles that run over the speed of sound, vicious rabbits, freaky socialist puffles with swords, and other such insane and wacky mutants. This is also useful as a forth-wall breaking guide.... We, the concerned creatures who can see through the Fourth Wall, have drafted what little we know into this book you are reading: " ". Chapter 1: Universes Penguin Micro was right, Shroomsky was wrong, even that spastic arctic tern with the bow-tie and top hat was right -- ours is not the only universe. There are other universes out there! Some of them are friendly, and others are not. Here is a guide to each and every one of them. Physics/Survival Notes The Laws of Physics vary from realm to realm, as do the things you shouldn't do. This will provide assistance as such. Chapter 2: Characters Now that you know about the other universes out there, you need to know who lives in these universes. Here's a guide: Chapter 3: Places Of course, you'll need to know where to go when you get to a universe. Here's a guide: Chapter 4: Items When Universe Hopping, it is largely advised to keep some items with you. Here is a handy checklist for things you will need. * Towel-- A towel is very useful when universe hopping. You can use it to wipe pie off you in the Club Penguin Fanon Universe, you can tie it as use it as a sling in the Redwall Universe, lie on it as you enjoy the rays of the sun in Reality and use it as a sling against Badniks. Also, if an inhabitant sees you with a towel, they will assume you are also in possession of soap, toothpaste and other things. The inhabitant will happily lend you these "lost" things. Chapter 5: Items you may encounter While Universe Hopping, keep an eye out for things. They could be useful and vice versa. Here's some useful things you might find: *''Windows (Microsoft)''-- These appear to be useful in Reality. If you use Doors, try and find one of these. Also, Doors 2008 is replaced by Windows Vista. *''Linux'' is the closest thing to Penguin OS in Rreality. *''Stars''. In Marioverse, stars are not flaming balls of fusing hydrogen, oh no, they're small, malleable and in-reach items that grant the aquirier invincibility. For a brief period of time, whoever possesses the item can run into villains, spikes, and fire without getting hurt. After it runs out, it wil hurt once more. *''Plumbob'' A Plumbob is a mind control device found in The Simiverse. Their appearance looks similar to a more thinner version of a Chaos Emerald from The Sonic Universe, but unlike a singular Chaos Emerald, it will change colour depending on the mood of the person being controlled. (Ranging from red, yellow, light green, dark green and platinum.) If the person being controlled dies, the Plumbob will switch to a nearby person. The Plumbob will affect all humanoid creatures except townies, and their lesser known relatives, the downtownies. *Red Mushroom: a red mushroom allows the person who touches it to grow very tall. *Speed Sneakers:red pair of sneakers that make you ru at the speed of sound. *Cheerios:These are found at the sonic universe, they are the currency, and also protect you from a hit,if dropped and have none after another hit, you lose a life. Category:Items Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Community